The One That Came With
by The Mega Swordsmen
Summary: When Momonga called for the final Ainz Ooal Gown meeting, only one more person than Herohero came. This player, like Momonga, decided to stay in Yggdrasil until the very end and is now stuck in the new world with Momonga and now fully alive NPCs. Is rated M due to chapter 2. Image is provided by sandara from deviant art and copyrighted by pastime . net
1. Prologue: Mundus

Yay! New story!

And this time its about an anime i've been getting into called Overlord.

Also sorry for the delay on my other story King of Thieves, but I'm just been getting more and more ideas lately and its been making it hard to write it, but fret not as I haven't given up on it yet.

And on another note, I'm going to mess around with the stat names

I'm also going to bring in some Cthulhu mythos seeing as how the series has already.

And with that out of the way, let's get to the story!

 **Bold letters** = Spells, status effects, settings, item names, and boss titles

"Quotations" = Someone talking

 **"Bold quotations and letters"** = Higher being or item talking

'What ever this are called' = Someone thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown is known by many as one of most powerful guild in the entire world of YGGDRASIL with a total of 41 members at one time. Before it's rise to prominence, it consisted of only nine people including the current Guild Master Momonga and former Guild master Touch Me. Both are insanely strong with their powerful spells (Momonga) or their masterful swordsmanship (Touch Me). There were others as well like the voice actress Bukubukuchagama, the stereotypical ninja Nishikienrai and the strongest magic-caster Ulbert Alain Odle who were just as famous/infamous as the Guild Masters. The other four of the First Nine aren't known by the players of YGGDRASIL that well as there appearance is somewhat of a mystery.

One of the unknown four goes by the username Mundus Solvite, Which means The World Destroy in Latin. He originally wanted it to be The World Destroyer, but when he looked it up on a internet translater it translated to Mundus nomen Exterminans, which didn't sound as cool to him.

Mundus' class was unique due to it being limited to about one hundred of the YGGDRASIL players. The class was known as The Magic Knight which was one of the higher tier classes and allowed the player to use all types of magic and all melee type weapons simultaneously.

Like his friends in Ainz Ooal Gown, Mundus is a Heteromorphic race not commonly used due to it's complex abilities that made many players start a new profile, which takes a while, just to change races. His race was called Dragonoid, which allowed the player great strength, speed, defence and mastery over a certain type of magic depending on the type of Dragonoid they are (Fire Dragonoid = mastery over fire magic, Poison Dragonoid = mastery over poison magic, ete). If you choose a metal themed Dragonoid you gain a higher defence and strength stat based on the density of said metal, but the denser the metal the lower your speed stat goes down. On a side note, Elemental Dragonoids have almost the same base stats for both kinds of defence, physical strength and speed. The most complex abilites the Dragonoids possess is the ability to spew the type of magic they have a mastery over in the form of breath and the ability to turn into a dragon once they have reached a certain level. When Dragonoids reach max level their magic abilities gain a major boost and their selected element becomes so powerful that it can match most tier 9 magic and some tier 10 magic. Also, Dragonoids will gain the knowledge of the most powerful spell in their element if they can defeat the corresponding World Class dragon boss, which is nigh impossible.

Most people who read the description of Dragonoids usually believe it would be to much of a hassle to learn how to do all of those things and those who try to tackle the challenge of being a Dragonoid usually stop doing so because the cons started to out-weigh the pros after awhile.

Mundus didn't care though.

He accepted the fact that the road of a Dragonoid would be a tedious path and is currently a level 100, like most Ainz Ooal Gown members, Wind Dragonoid.

The type of Dragonoid also affects your physical appearance like for example, Mundus as a Air Dragonoid has pure white shoulder length hair with a unblemished face to match. His body is built like his element, quick like the wind, strong like a hurricane and tall like a tornado or more specifically 6'4. Not all Air Dragonoids have the same physical properties like Mundus, but they have features similar to him.

Mundus was given a nickname by one of the newer guild members after he came back from a special dungeon known by all as a "Infinity Dungeon". As the name implies it is dungeon that has a never ending amount of floors, but Mundus didn't believe that the developers would take the time to create an infinite amount of floors just because they could... Well maybe they would just to flaunt their skills, but he didn't think they would.

Given that his nickname came from the trouble maker **LuciFer** it was a unflattering name. He was known has the Idiotic Flying Serpent. Once it was mentioned in one of the guild meetings it just stuck.

The reason for this name came from his decision to go into a Infinity Dungeon alone, his race, and the boss that he found within said dungeon. The World Class Wind Dragon, Yig

* * *

Chapter 1~ Mundus, One of the Nine

On the 9th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was a large round table with a total of 41 seats evenly spaced around it. All of the seats were currently being occupied by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown for a mandatory biannual meeting.

As per usual, Momonga was at the 'head' of the table talking about certain things happening and new items that were collected since the last meeting.

"... And that concludes the final meeting for this year and you may now leave unless someone has a comment that he or she wishes to be heard by all members".

He looked around the round table looking for any raised hands and noticed none.

"Since there is no one that wishes to speak you all may.."

"Actually". All heads or head like shapes turned towards the speaker only for them to see that it was the Wind Dragonoid, Mundus. "There is something I would like everyone to know about". Mundus looked at Momonga. "If you shall allow me?"

The Guild Leader motioned for him to go on.

Mundus stood up to signify he was the current speaker. "Now I am not going to beat around the bush or else we will be here all day" He waited a few seconds to raise the suspense. "I found the location of the World Class Wind Dragon".

It took the members a few seconds to realize what they were told and the first one to snap out of their trance was his good friend Bukubukuchagama.

"And how do you know this Mundus-san?" She asked

"A friend of mine that specializes in information gathering was at a tavern and heard from a group of people that died in an Infinity Dungeon that they was killed by a giant flying snake that controlled the wind like a god". He opened his menu and searched through it while talking. "I cross-referenced the details given by the group with the official YGGDRASIL Book of Monsters that gives information about all monsters besides their locations and found a match".

He clicked the window he was looking for and projected a 3D image onto the surface of the table.

The image depicted a large snake with bat-like wings that was as big as the table.

"The creature that matched the description was one of the World Class Eight Dragons that, according to the Book of Monsters, is called Yig". His fingered hovered over another thing in his menu. "Keep in mind that this current image is 4 times smaller than the real thing". He pushed the window causing Yig to grow in size, which caused the image to go through the walls and roof of the Conference Chamber.

"I looked around the internet and found out that Yig is a creature from a thing known as the Cthulhu mythos which states that he is known as the Father of Serpents and is apparently the inspiration for many serpent like gods like the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl". He stuck his arm into his chest where a rift formed and he pulled out a book, which he opened. "The Book of Monsters also gave very few abilities of Yig, which include wind magic, control over snakes, flight, and apparently bleeds snakes when cut or pierced".

Mundus put the book away and canceled the giant image.

He then looked directly at Momonga. "I wish to have the members of Ainz Ooal Gown accompany me to the Infinity Dungeon where Yig is located and help me eliminate him so I can finally learn the final and most powerful wind spell called **Kamikaze** , which, for those who don't know, is an Over Rank magic that causes a hurricane and multiple tornadoes to be summoned at once that go faster than 325 miles per hour and raises surrounding air pressure to the point where it is capable of crushing the bodies of players with physical defence lower than 80 causing instant death".

Mundus then sat back down while he waited for Momonga to make his decision.

Momonga cupped his chin in thought.

After about a minute, Momonga shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to bring everyone from Ainz Ooal Gown into an Infinity Dungeon where we're not even certain this Yig creature lives". He laced his fingers together on the table. "If you had more concrete evidence that Yig is there I would allow you to bring a Legion of members with you, but until then you may not bring all of use with you".

Mundus bowed his head in acceptance and disappointment. "I understand your reasoning Momonga-san".

Momonga nodded and looked back at the entirety of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Everyone is now allowed to leave if they so wish".

Mundus immediately used the **Gate** spell and left the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Peroroncino walked over to the now presently standing Momonga who was looking at the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown which was currently unfinished as it was missing some of the summoning jewels that have yet to be found.

He stood right next to the Overlord and looked at the staff as well. "You do know that Mundus-san is going to that Infinity Dungeon right now to fight a World Class Enemy" Momonga nodded. "By himself". He nodded again.

Peroroncino sighed. "Why didn't you let us go with him?"

Momonga also sighed or at least what a skeleton's equivalent was. "The information was too sketchy and I'm not about to make everyone go into a Infinity Dungeon when the information is from a group of people at a tavern of all places".

Peroroncino looked at Momonga as if he had two skulls. "Dude, do you even game?" Momonga looked at him in confusion. "The most reliable info is always gathered at taverns due to the loose lips everyone has from being drunk".

Momonga stood ridged for a second then slumped forward slightly. "I realize that now" He stood straight up again. "When I see Mundus-san again I will apologize and allow him to bring a moderate amount of people with him to kill Yig".

Peroroncino chuckled. "Maybe he will kill the beast by himself and get some cool items". He opened his menu and clicked a windowed which caused him to start dissolving. "See you later". His figure then disappeared.

Momonga looked at the spot where his friend was. "See ya". He looked back at the incomplete staff and laughed. "Maybe he will do it without us".

He looked at where Mundus usually sat. "Maybe he will".

* * *

Mundus stepped out of his **Gate** in front of the exterior of the Infinity Dungeon, which was actually just a giant hole in the side of a mountain. He had forgotten to equip his armour before he left so he did so now.

He equipped a black skintight cloth that covered his entire body except for his feet, hands, and head. This cloth was akin to spandex and moved with his body; it was also entirely covered in red strips of metal that encircled the cloth except for his shoulders and ankles. The strips were about 1 inch thick and were spaced out throughout the cloth by 2 centimeters each. He then put on black lace up boots that came just below the armour on his legs. Next he put on a white trench coat that offered no protection besides leather shoulder pads that were coloured grey. He then put on black fingerless gloves that were made of the same material as the body cloth. His face was then covered by a pure white mask with eyeholes that seemed like an endless void.

He stepped towards the mouth of the dungeon only to hesitate.

He sighed. "Might as well put them on".

His hand went into his inventory and pulled out four rings. One was gold with a blood red jewel imbedded in it and the other three were silver, but each had a different jewel in it; a sickly green jewel, a jewel black like a fly, and a deathly pale white jewel.

These were rings given as event prizes during the event known as "Apocalypse", exclusively to people levels 80 and above. In this event you were given the task of defeating The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as bosses and a one time only World Class event boss called The Devil. Mundus was able to kill The Four Horsemen, but died very quickly against The Devil. At the end of the event everyone who participated were given prizes based on how far they got and since Mundus was only able to kill The Horsemen he was given the four rings as prizes.

The ring with the red jewel was called **War** and gave a large boost to physical attack, both defences, and speed. The ring with the green jewel was known as **Pestilence** and when equipped, gives a **Toxic** to any weapon and is added onto any offensive spells also give an immunity to all poisons. The next ring with the black jewel is called **Famine** and can allow the wearer to command a giant swarm of flies that consume anything they touch greedily. The final and most powerful ring is known as **Death** and when it is satisfied with the amount of death the bearer has caused, it will allow the bearer to cause a single instantaneous death of whatever or whoever he or she chooses.

When all rings are brought together the person who has them equipped can summon a horse to ride or multiple if there are companions. A red horse with a tail and mane of fire that has hooves that leave burn marks in the ground, a white horse with open wounds and weird bulbs on it's belly, a extremely skinny brown horse that seems to draw insects to it, and a pale horse that emits a white mist fatal to those who breath it in with the exception of the ring wearer.

He placed all four rings on his right index, middle, ring, and pinky finger. They all shrunk to fit his hand perfectly.

He walked off into the cave fully prepared to face the beast called Yig.

* * *

Six Hours Later...

Mundus blocked a sword strike from a nearby skeleton with his sword before bisecting vertically.

His sword was a regular looking katana that didn't really stand out except for the blade, which as white as snow. This katana was called **Masamune** , the holy counter part to **Muramasa** , which he also had stored in his inventory.

Both blades were sentient in a way seeing as one would yell out in his mind to murder everything and everyone while the other was more collected and didn't cut things that were undeserving.

 **Muramasa** could be considered the stronger of the two with it's high damage and it's **Bleed** effect, but **Masamune** was a better choice since it would occasionally heal whoever welds it as long as they intend to use it for good and would deal extra damage to evil beings.

The reason Mundus chose **Masamune** was mostly due to the fact that when he would fight Yig, the **Bleed** effect on **Muramasa** would cause more trouble than it's worth seeing as how Yig bleeds snakes when cut and that effect might be doubled with the **Bleed** effect. He knew that it wasn't for certain that his theory was true, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

He cut the final skeleton in the room's head off.

Mundus took a knee to regain some stamina.

"I've been in this dungeon for far too long". He mussed when he looked at the time. The clock read that it was 3:00 in the morning. "Maybe I should just log out; I'm sure I need to preform some bodily functions by now"

He shook his head. "No. I've been at this for too long to give up now" He looked towards the 400th staircase he had seen so far.

His lips let out a loud boisterous laugh. "The next level is multiple of hundred, which obviously means that there is going to be something special!" He palmed his face. "I'm really tired"

"Well no use waiting here when I could be going insane deeper in the dungeon" He stood up now that his little episode was done and coincidently, his stamina was full again.

He descended the stairs and came face to face with a giant wooden door with a flower engraved into it.

Mundus looked at the flower and voiced his thought aloud (no one there to hear them anyway). "I still think it's funny that the developers gave a hint to the boss on the door". He pushed open the gate. "It's a pretty ballsy move".

He walked into the room and noticed that it was a pretty nice looking garden area. He looked to the center and saw a small yellow flower that gave off a peaceful feeling. He walked over to it and pulled a stick out of his inventory. He always had one just in case.

He inched the stick to the flower slowly. "This is going to suck isn't it?" He asked... the flower?

The stick touched the middle of the flower oh-so-gently and the flower suddenly grew teeth and bit the stick in half.

Mundus jumped back and watched as the flower grew and gained lots more dangerously looking teeth. He saw a name pop up above it in a blue window.

 **Thorn. Lv 90.**

Mundus looked at Thorn thoughtfully. "You know, you gave me an idea for the Floor Guardian I've been putting off for awhile".

Thorn lashed out at Mundus with vines,which were easly dodged. "I would have a cheerful looking flower set up where players would easily find it and it would pretend to try and heal their wounds with petals that fly off it's body" He dodged more vines with a very display of front flips, back flips and somersaults. "But the petals are actually extremely sharp and deal a lot of damage" He drew his sword and cut through a bunch of vines coming toward him. "Then it would turn all demonic and kill the players with a never-ending assault of petals". He ran towards Thorn cutting any vines coming at him. "I would name him Flowey, Flowey the Flower". He cut Thorns stem in half causing the half with the teeth to shrivel up and turn to ashes. He sheathed his sword. "Good talk". Mundus walked to the exit.

Mundus bonked himself on the head. "I totally forgot to loot him" He shrugged. "Eh who cares". He continued through the door

* * *

One hour and 100 levels later...

Mundus went down hopefully the last set of stairs he would ever have to walk down again. He ran into another wooden gate, but this time with a giant snake with smaller snakes around it engraved into the wood.

Mundus sat on the final step of the stairs and looked at the engraving. "Fucking finally!" He yelled at the door.

He lifted his hand and brought **Death** near his eyes. "Will you allow me to use your ability to kill Yig should the need arise". He asked the ring.

The ring shone brightly and vibrated slightly. **"It's been far to long since you've used me and for that reason I will allow you to use my ability on Yig, but I ask that you use me and my brothers more often"** A deep voice spoke from the ring.

"Thank you" Mundus thanked the ring.

It vibrated in recognition.

Mundus sat there looking at the door for a few more seconds before he stood up and stretched his whole body. "Well no time like the present". He walked to the door and opened it.

Beyond the door was a giant plateau high above the clouds and on a slightly portion of the plateau was a gigantic snake who's teeth were bigger than Mundus.

The snake cracked open an eye after sensing something intruded on his domain and it saw a tiny human standing just in front of his domain's entrance. He opened his mouth and blew a little to blow the man off his tower.

Mundus crossed his arms in front of him to lessen the blow, but it didn't do anything as he was blown towards the edge of the tower, going end-over-end the whole way .

'No! I've done to much to die now!' He screamed in his mind.

Not tired in the slightest anymore he drew **Masamune** and stabbed it into the ground to stop his movement. He stopped just as his legs were over the edge. He looked over the edge and saw nothing but whiteness.

Mundus gulped.

He dragged himself back up and pointed his blade at the giant snake. "Yig!" He shouted making the now established Yig raise his head at him slightly intrigued, but still very much bored. "I will kill you and gain what I have sought after for so long!"

Yig seemed to smirk condescendingly at him. **"Oh really? You will kill me?"** He laughed, which caused a powerful gust of wind to blow into Mundus, who manipulated the wind to the point it was a small breeze. **"That is laughable"**.

A blue window appeared above Yig's head

 **Yig, The Father of Snakes. Lv ?**

Mundus gripped both hands to his sword and launched at Yig with a burst of speed.

'Let's see if he actually bleeds snakes' He swung at Yig piercing his scales which caused hundreds of tiny snakes to pour out from inside him. 'Well that proves that theory'

Yig laughed again. **"Foolish mortal. Did you really think that would actually do anything?"**

Mundus smiled at him. "Nope". He held his hand out and shouted. **"Famine!"** The black jewel emitted a glow and shot millions of flies out of it and with a wave of his hand, Mundus made the flies consume all the snakes coming out of Yig and go inside the cut he made with his sword.

Yig's eyes widened ever so slighty. **"You are different from the others"** He complimented. **"He actually use strategy to try to kill me"** He closed his eyes. **"But no matter"** Yig inflated to a degree that he was like a over inflated balloon and then shrunk down.

Mundus felt that all the flies he sent out were dead.

Yig slithered toward Mundus and put his head right in front of the Dragonoid's body. **"I feel a presence like mine in your body. Show me that presence and I shall fight you seriously".** He bargained.

Mundus backed towards the edge and Yig went back to where he originally was. Mundus went onto all fours and focused on the dragonic energy inside him. He grasped it and force it outwards in all directions causing his body to explode leaving a little white western styled dragon in his place.

Yig rose a non-existent eyebrow at his opponent's form. **"This that really the energy I felt inside you, if so, you disappoint me?"**

Mundus's **Dragon Form** suddenly grew to the about the same size as Yig who growled at Mundus. **"Now that is more like it!"** He then lunged at the white dragon.

Mundus flapped his wings and dodged Yig's lunge causing Yig to go over the edge of the tower. Yig twisted in mid-air and snapped at the Mundus who strafed right past the lunge and bit down into Yig's scales and ripping off a big chunk.

Yig flinched slighty and twisted around and bit down into Mundus who roared in pain feeling the powerful poison enter his blood stream.

Yig flew away a little for some room. **"It won't be too long before you die from my little present and when you do I will devour your corpse and feed my children with it!"**

Mundus clasped the bite mark in pain as the poison was already starting to kill me from the inside out. ' **Pestilence!'** He thought. **'** I need to turn back into my human form to use Pestilence abilities!'

Mundus folded in his wings and dived down towards the plateau to Yig's confusion and anger. **"How dare you try to run away from this fight!"** Yig dived after Mundus in unparalleled anger.

Mundus felt Yig closing in behind him. 'Shit! I won't get to the plateau in time!' He then thought up a plan that would must certainly kill him and hopefully Yig as well.

Mundus's form shrunk down and turned back into a human. He was nude aside from a waist-cloth that didn't really do anything. He reached into his inventory and equipped **Pestilence** and **Death** as quickly as possible. He felt the poison flush out of his system as soon as he put on the ring.

He looked behind him to see Yig only a few feet behind him. He touched **Death** with both of his hands and summoned a very simple scythe. This was the weapon that could kill anything with no limitations.

Mundus felt Yig's scales touch his feet meaning that he had no time to do anything else besides finish his very idiotic plan.

Mundus spread-eagled for a moment which caused some drag on his figure and made him go into Yig's awaiting mouth.

Yig landed on the plateau very satisfied with himself. **"That was quite the work out human"** He licked his lips in satisfaction. **"Too bad it was such a short o-".**

The cause of Yig's little monologue came from the curved blade that was poking out of his belly. Yig looked at it in discomfort. **"Digesting weapons is never a short process"**. He brought his mouth right up to the blade when it suddenly burst forward and pierced his mouth.

Yig bucked his head back in pain, which in turn pulled the blade and the wielder out from his stomach.

Mundus took the slight opportunity and pulled the blade out and quickly shoved it into Yig's head.

Yig's body slowly disintegrated and left a glowing golden orb along with a sword and a spell book.

Mundus walked over to the items as the scythe vanished from his hands. He collapsed to his knees as he picked up the book first.

 **Children of Yig. Over Rank Summoning Spell**

 **Summons any number of immortal snakes to do the casters bidding**

Mundus immediately clicked the use button.

He grabbed the sword and saw what it was called.

 **Yig**

 **Contains a portion of the World Class dragon's soul and is fully sentient**

Mundus put the sword in his inventory and stood up to figure out what ever the glowing orb thing was.

'Maybe I still have poison in my system and am currently hallucinating'. He mused.

The Dragonoid cupped the orb in his hands, which caused a choice window to pop up in his face.

 **Yig's Soul**

 **When absorbed, this soul shall grant the owner the knowledge of the spell 'Kamikaze' and will be given control over any snake he or she may ever encounter.**

 **Absorb? Yes or No.**

Mundus clicked yes and the orb flew out of his hands and slammed into his chest causing Mundus to fall flat on his back.

Yig's Soul sunk into his chest making a burning sensation wash over Mundus' body. Mundus bit his lip as the orb fully went into him.

He sat up and groaned. "That hurt a lot more than I hoped it would". He clapped his hands together. "I waited for so long to use this spell".

 **"Kamikaze!"**

Dozens of tornados and a powerful wind instantly took over the plateau. Mundus could feel the pressure wash over him, but he made sure to raise his physical defence just so he could use this spell without killing himself.

Mundus let out a joy filled laugh. "YES!" He looked around him seeing all the tornados tearing up the plateau. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

He canceled the spell with a wave of his hand.

"I should really get back to the guild and then log out so I can finally get some sleep" He opened up a **Gate** back to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and stepped through it.

* * *

AN: I know people were wanting for the next chapter for The King of Thieves, but I recently got into Overlord and really wanted to write a story about it.

The armour that Mundus wears is a modified version of Isaac Clarke's suit from Dead Space 1 and The Rings of the Apocalypse are taken from Supernatural with abilities that I just made up.

And yes the floor guardian that Mundus will make will be Flowey from Undertale. (I love that game)

I don't really know when I'll update things again, but I can only hope that it will be soon.

So yeah. Bye bye for now.


	2. The End and Beginning of Something Great

Re uploaded this cause I forgot to say where the poll was, which should be on my profile.

Let us continue from where we were.

We saw a bit of backstory for Mundus that showed his basic wardrobe and abilities. Since I forgot to mention it; the prologue was based a few months before the shut down of Yggdrasil.

Now we will go into the canon story and don't forget to check the Omake at the end, it features the new floor boss Flowey the Flower.

Also this chapter contains a scene with nudity so the rating will be changed to M seconds after I upload this.

I also like to say something about a thing that has been bothering some people about the first chapter.

Monsters and Items talking: I know that nothing besides players and NPCs with pre made audio can talk, but I thought it would make the chapter a lot better if it wasn't just Mundus talking to himself like a crazy person, I also thought it added to the atmosphere. I won't change the first chapter as I felt its still good beyond that.

And now Chapter Two!

 **Bold letters** = Spells, status effects, settings, item names, and boss titles

"Quotations" = Someone talking

 **"Bold quotations and letters"** = Higher being or item talking

'Figured out this are called apostrophes' = Someone thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, but that would be a nice source of revenue

* * *

It was the final day for YGGDRASIL.

A message was sent out to all players of the game a month before the shut down would happen and to say people were sad would be a severe understatement. People tried to petition for the shut down to be lifted, but the companies that owned YGGDRASIL didn't care about it and ignored every action taken to lift the server shut down. So now a month later on the last day of the month; the companies were being true to their word.

Momonga called for one last meeting before everything they worked so hard for was pulled from right under them. The meeting was set to start a hour before the shut down.

Only a few people came to the meeting though. There was Momonga, Herohero, Mundus, Bukubukuchagama, and a few others.

Momonga said a few parting words to everyone, which only made everything sadder. They even had a group hug and even though the sense of touch in the game didn't allow for things such as the feeling of squeezing, Mundus swore he felt Bukubukuchagama's slime like body grope his butt.

He didn't get to ask her as she along with most of the others had to log out so they could get some sleep. She thought she could escape him, but when the servers shut down and forced everyone out, he was going to find her and confront her about it.

It was only him along with Momonga and Herohero now and that brings us to the present time.

They were all sitting in their usual spots in the meeting room and were just having a friendly chat.

"So Momonga" Herohero gained the guild leaders attention. "What are you going to do after the servers shut down?"

Momonga cupped his impassive face. "Truthfully, I don't know" He released a sigh. "Probably work until I can afford a new game that can meet my standards".

Mundus perked up. "Oh? And what standards are those?"

Momonga looked at his old friend and gestured around them. "Anything that is as good as YGGDRASIL, but that is only wishing as I will most likely be looking at my copy of YGGDRASIL in a constant state of melancholy".

Mundus laughed. "Sounds like what I will be doing soon" He looked at the clock. Only 11:50. He looked back at his two friends. "I am really sorry to cut this short, but I was hoping to go see Flowey one last time before I left".

Momonga waved his bony hand. "It's alright Mundus" A smily face popped into existence beside his head. "Go see your creation one last time".

Mundus bowed his head. "Thank you Momonga-sama".

Momonga chuckled. "Isn't it a little late to be treating me with respect?"

The Dragonoid chuckled back at him. "Yeah I suppose". He stopped laughing and looked straight into Momonga's eyes. "But you deserve that much". Mundus opened a **Gate** to the 3rd floor.

Mundus' eyes were assaulted with the colour yellow as soon as he stepped out of his **Gate**. All around were yellow flowers with sunlight shining off of them.

The 3rd floor was changed a few days after his trip into the Infinity Dungeon when he mentioned his floor guardian idea to Momonga. He liked the idea so he got a few of the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown to help him with the remodeling of the 3rd floor. They changed basically everything on the floor to give Flowey the advantage against any invaders that somehow got past Shalltear. They planted thousands of flowers that looked exactly like Flowey and made them cover the ENTIRE floor except for a small clearing near the door to the 2nd floor where Flowey would be stationed until battle. The members also made the sun bright enough to cover the whole floor in it's light, which also made it difficult to see where you were going.

Mundus headed straight to where he planted Flowey and saw a flower with a very cheerful smile looking at the door as if expecting someone to come through. He knew that the smile was fake though. It was a ruse he programmed Flowey with to catch invaders off guard. He would offer to heal all the invaders with his 'LOVE' and it didn't matter if they accepted the offer or not as he would still bombard them with wave after wave of petals that reflected the sunlight right into their eyes.

Flowey was known as a Demon Plant that was very manipulative as a demon should be and very some reason didn't have a soul of any kind. Mundus fixed this by extracting the portion of Yig's soul that was sealed in the sword of the same name. The sword shattered when he extracted the soul, but he didn't really need it since the only special thing about it was the soul inside it and he already had swords that he liked. When Mundus combined Flowey and Yig's soul together Flowey's stats went up in levels so quickly it made him dizzy from seeing it happen, but something else happened when he placed Yig's soul in Flowey. Flowey's form shifted into an adult goat monster of sorts with wings that glowed in a variety of colours. When the soul got settled in his body, Flowey's form shifted to the same goat monster, but without wings and then back to his regular flower form.

Mundus called his goat monster form Asriel.

Mundus pulled a small green pot out of his inventory and placed Flowey with some dirt inside the pot and went to the first floor where he knew Shalltear would be.

* * *

Upon arrival he was surprised to see a certain perverted birdman both hugging and crying his eyes out on Shalltear.

"What are you doing Peroroncino-san?" Mundus asked the birdman.

Peroroncino stopped crying when he heard Mundus, but he didn't stop hugging Shalltear. "I'm saying bye to my ultimate creation".

Mundus lifted the potted Flowey towards Peroroncino. "I'm doing the same thing, but not so dramatically".

The perverted man finally looked at Mundus and saw Flowey smiling at him. "I still think he isn't sexy enough".

Mundus rose an eyebrow. "Dude. It's a flower. They aren't sexy". His face gained a goofy grin as he started to pet Flowey's petals. "Their pretty".

Peroroncino laughed at Mundus being weird. "You know I was going to play a prank on Momonga-san, but he would never know about it since the servers would kick him out before he noticed".

Mundus was intrigued by his friend and asked him. "What's the plan?"

"I would make Shalltear-" He cupped his masked face and looked at Mundus. "Actually. Let me do something". He went to Shalltear and started to mess with her settings.

Mundus had a feeling he wasn't going to like what his feathered friend was doing. "What are you doing Peroroncino-san?"

Peroroncino closed Shalltear's settings. "Absolutely nothing that would embarrass you in the future".

Mundus gained a tick mark and shook his fist at Peroroncino. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

The Winged Lord of Bombardment waved him off. "It means 'don't look at her settings before I'm gone so you can't kick my ass'".

Sighing, Mundus dropped his fist. "Whatever. You should still see Momonga-san before you leave though". He looked at his in game clock. 11:55. "My guess is that he is either still in the meeting room or is going to the throne room".

Peroroncino nodded at his friend and walked over to him. "I leave Shalltear-chan in your care Mundus-san". They did a quick bro hug and he was on his way to see the guild leader one last time.

Mundus narrowed his eyes at Shalltear. "Ok what weird shit did you put in her settings you pervert?"

He walked over to the vampire and opened her settings. He gained a tick mark and a slight blush at what his prankster of a friend put.

 **Is in love with Mundus Solvite.**

 **Will do whatever to make Mundus like her**

 **Is willing to have sex with Mundus whenever he desires**

 **Will stop using breast pads since Mundus likes small boobs**

 **Will do whatever Mundus wishes like a good girl**

 **Is best friends with Flowey the Flower.**

"Peroroncino! You bastard! When I see you again, I'm going to kick your ass!" Mundus screamed towards the entrance to the second floor in hopes of his perverted friend hearing.

He swore he heard an echo of Peroroncino's three pronged laugh.

The worst thing about these settings was that they were somehow locked in and were unable to be deleted. The last one did confuse him though, but it was also locked in.

He sighed and went into Flowey's settings and added a new setting.

 **Is best friends with Shalltear Blood**

He did this because one-sided relationships are never a fun thing.

He looked at the in game clock again. 11.59 exactly. He sat down beside Flowey and Shalltear.

He sighed and pulled a bottle of something out of his inventory. This was wine that he got from Touch Me as a sign of friendship when they had a fight not to long after they met. It was a old wine in game and he guessed that if he could taste it it would taste absolutely amazing. He pulled out a golden chalice called The Holy Grail. It's effects weren't spectacular, but it was said to give a health boost when used with a potion so maybe it would make the wine 'better'.

He poured the wine into the chalice and swirled it around like he saw the rich people in society do.

11\. 59.50.

He sniffed it even though he couldn't smell.

11.59.53.

He lifted the chalice in the air. "Good bye YGGDRASIL. Maybe I will find some game like you in the future".

11.59.57

He put the edge of the cup to his lips and closed his eyes.

11.59.59.

He lifted the chalice to allow the wine entrance to his mouth.

12.00.00.

The wine flowed into his mouth.

12.00.01

The taste of the wine exploded his taste buds making him sigh in contentment.

His mind caught up to senses. 'Wait a minute'. He opened his eyes and stared at his cup in confusion. 'Taste?'.

"Is everything alright Mundus-sama?" He voice coming from his left said.

He saw Shalltear looking at him with a worried expression. He rose an eyebrow. 'Maybe her character is lagging out'

Her mouth opened again and spoke in a even more worried tone. "Are you ok Mundus-sama?".

He yelped and accidentally tossed his cup into the air, but before Mundus could catch it, several petals held it up in the air.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" A slightly condescending voice asked.

His mind went through the evidence. Petals that can hover in the air and a very demeaning voice can only mean one thing.

Flowey.

He looked at the flower flabbergast making said flower cringe. "Don't look at me with that weird face". Flowey lifted the chalice above Mundus' head and tipped it just enough for some wine to fall onto his head.

When the wine splashed on his head, Mundus regained a little composure. "This must be a glitch of some sort".

Shalltear walked over to Mundus causing her 'breasts' to bounce. "I don't know what a 'glitch' is, but I will happily kill it for you". She saw him looking at her breasts and gasped which was followed by a bow.

"I'm so sorry Mundus-sama. I know you like my breasts small so let me fix that". She stood up straight and started untying the strings on the back of her dress.

Mundus gaped at the vampire and could only find one word to describe his feelings at the moment. "Eh?"

She seemed to struggle with the strings and turned to Flowey. "Mind helping a friend out?"

Flowey looked at her and then at Mundus and then back to her. He smiled at her knowingly. "Sure!" he said cheerfully. He sent a petal to her dress and cut the strings off which in turn made the top of her dress flop down reveling her over stuffed bra.

She quickly undid the strap that held the bra to her chest and took it off exposing her B cups to the world. Mundus knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but her pale pink nipples seamed so inviting, but he knew this was her trying to tempt him due to what her settings said earlier. Besides this solidified a stray thought of his.

If he could taste his wine, NPCs could talk without being talked to, and you were able to remove undergarments even though they are basically glued to your person, it could only mean one thing.

This wan't YGGDRASIL.

She put her now unstuffed bra back on and looked at Mundus who quickly averted his eyes. She smiled at him knowing the effect that her little strip had on him.

Flowey decided to speak up. "You're an idiot Mundus".

Before Mundus could strangle his creation the door leading to the second floor opened and let the resident succubus through. "Shalltear! Momonga-sama wants your presence in the Amphitheaterum on the 6th floor and if could find Flowey that would be deligh-". She would have finished if she didn't notice the two extra people in the room.

Her hands went to her mouth in a surprised gasp. "Mundus-sama is here as well?!" She clapped her hands and gave him a soft smile. "Momonga-sama will be so happy!"

That caught Mundus' attention. "Momonga is here?" He questioned Albedo.

She nodded her head and let out a dreamy sigh. "Isn't he so dreamy?" She asked no one in particular.

Mundus opened a **Gate** that led to the Amphitheaterum. "Um... Sure?" He turned to Flowey and Shalltear. "See you guys there". He then stepped through the **Gate**.

Shalltear then went into a dreamy state like Albedo. "Isn't he/Momonga-sama so dreamy" Shalltear and Albedo said in unison. They glared at eachother.

Shalltear had a clearly evident scowl on her face. "Mundus-sama is better than Momonga-sama".

Albedo got even more pissed off at the vampire. "Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

Flowey sighed as he was right below the two bickering women. "I'm surrounded by idiots" He mumbled.

"At least Mundus-sama has a dick!"

"So does Momonga-sama!"

"He's a skeleton! He doesn't have any sort of skin much less a dick!"

Albedo gasped. "That can not be true!"

Flowey laughed loudly at the revelation that surely must have turned her world upside down.

Shalltear smiled knowing she won. "It's true. Skeleton's don't have dicks".

For some reason Albedo gained a determined look on her face. "I will find a way for him to ravage me even if he can't do so in his current condition!".

Shalltear looked visibly struck. "What!"

Flowey sulked. "This debate from dumb to down right stupid"

The two girls heard his comment and faced him with glowing eyes and snarling teeth. "Shut up!"

The flower released a heavy sigh from his non-existent lungs.

* * *

Momonga felt a gate open behind him and thought it was Albedo, but was proven wrong when he felt familiar presence step out the portal. He turned towards it and saw Mundus step out the portal.

"Mundus? You're here too?" He asked his friend.

Mundus saw Momonga and walked to him. "Yeah, I was drinking wine when it happened and could taste it, which alerted me that something was wrong". He stopped in front of the shorter player. "How did you figure it out?"

If skeletons could blush he was sure Momonga would be right now. "I fondled Albedo's breasts to solidify my assumption".

Mundus cocked his head. "Really? Shalltear stripped in front of me to solidify my theory". Momonga gaped at him slightly. "What's up with her anyway. She acted as if you were her highschool crush?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Did Peroroncino screw around with her settings as well?"

Momonga waved his hand signifying a negative. "No. Peroroncino didn't do anything but visit me in the throne room before he logged out". His eyes glowed slightly. "And what do you mean by 'as well'".

Mundus blushed and scratched his cheek. "The pervert changed her settings so that all she did was basically try to gain my favour and get in my pants. He somehow locked the settings in place so I was unable change them".

He saw Aura and Mare walking towards them. "Head's up".

They both turned towards the elf twins. "Good job you two on defeating that **Fire Elemental** ".

Aura beamed at him while Mare looked away shyly. "You bet we did a good job. Do you have anything else for us?" Aura asked bouncing on the spot.

Momonga looked the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Maybe later, but first I'm sure you are both thirsty". He pulled two cups and a pitcher of water pouring them both drinks.

The twins looked absolutely amazed that Momonga was pouring them drinks.

Mundus finally noticed the staff Momonga was wielding. "Hey Momonga. Isn't that the guild staff". He pointed at the staff.

He looked sorry for a second and gripped it in two hands. "Yes it is. I hope you don't mind me using it".

Mundus waved him off. "Nah. Go ahead. All I did was gather a single gem. Besides, I don't like to use staffs".

His skeleton friend nodded. "Thank you".

The twins, more specifically Aura, looked at Mundus in wonder. Aura in particular looked ready to burst.

Mundus saw the look on Aura's face. "What's up Aura?" He asked.

Aura let what she was bottling up burst. "Can I fight you in your dragon form!"

Mundus looked at her. "Sure". Aura jumped into the air in joy. "I've never had someone tame me before". He chuckled. "It sounds like your trying take me on a date Aura?"

Aura crossed her arms in a x with a blush. "It is not what it sounds like!"

Mundus laughed and ruffled her hair. "Just joking". He looked to Momonga. "I feel she wants to 1v1 me so can you please take Mare over to the edge of the stadium".

The overlord nodded. He put his hand on Mare's shoulder and instantly teleported to the border of the stadium.

Mundus palmed his face. "Totally forgot about the ring". He looked at Aura who had her whip out already and cracked his neck. "You ready?"

She nodded.

Mundus drew on his dragonic nature inside him and pushed it outwards. Instead of the baby dragon he used to start as, he was the fully grown adult dragon that was both majestic and deadly.

Before the two could start though, a **Gate** opened right between disrupting any attacks they were about to do. Shalltear, in a new dress of the same kind, stepped out of the teleportation magic with Flowey and immediately collapsed dropping Flowey in the process.

Shalltear shivered in delight. 'Such power!' she thought.

Flowey looked at her kind of pissed off. "Why the hell did you drop me!?" He felt a shadow cover his figure and saw a giant dragon staring at them both. "Oh. That's why".

Mundus returned to his human form and looked at Aura. "We will fight another time". Aura nodded and glared at Shalltear.

Mundus helped Shalltear up. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

Shalltear had a heavy blush on her face. "I'm ok, in fact, I'm very ok".

Mundus smiled. "Thats good".

Flowey watched all this with a scowl. "Oh sure. Help the girl up and start a conversation, but god forbid the great Mundus-sama help me out". He said with obvious sarcasm.

Mundus looked at him. "Stop being so snarky and I will".

"I am physically incapable of doing that seeing as how you made me this way". The murderous flower reasoned.

His creator sighed. "True enough". He lifted Flowey and put him in his two hands. "Better?'

Flowey nodded. "Better".

Mundus started walking over to where Momonga and floor guardians who arrived during their little spat were. "Come on. I'm guessing Momonga wants you guys to swear your fidelity to him"

Flowey adopted slightly demonic features. "He can try to get me to, but I swear my fidelity to you, Mundus-sama".

Mundus chuckled a little. "Thanks".

Flowey nodded. "You may be an idiot, but I like you better".

Mundus smiled. "Than-" His smile turned upside down. "Hey!"

Fowey shrugged the best a flower could shrug. "What? It's true".

* * *

Omake: Flowey's First Raid

The door to the third floor opened and allowed three players through. They were pretty forgettable so let's just call them Player 1, 2, and 3.

Player 1 wiped the imaginary sweat of his brow. "I can't believe we beat that thing". He commented.

Player 2 was healing Player 3, but looked at Player 1 to comment. "Maybe the other five of us tired it out?"

Player 3 nodded at Player 2 in appreciation. "That would explain how I landed the killing blow".

Player 1 shuddered at the thought of their previous foe. "If there are more things like that in here I'm thinking of just leaving".

Player 3 shook his head. "We should at least see our next foe to see what we would be up against".

Player 1 sighed. "Fine. Let's go". Player 2 handed him one of her health potions, which he drank quickly.

Player 2 looked around her. "This place sure is pretty". All the flowers basically glowing from the sunlight looked beautiful.

She noticed a flower that stood out from the rest as it was bouncing side to side without the help from wind.

She nudged her companions and pointed at the odd flower. "I think that's what we're looking for".

They walked over towards the flowers back with their weapons drawn, but they were about to swing down the flower did a 180 and faced them.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower". Flowey spoke in a cheery tone. "I was created to heal anyone that got passed Shalltear as a reward for making it this far".

The players looked at the flower in disbelief. "Is Ainz Ooal Gown really that arrogant?" Player 3 asked no one in particular.

Flowey ignored the insult to his creators and continued. "The way that my healing technique works is I will give you flower petals that will instantly heal any wounds you have".

"I guess they are". Player 1 answered Player 3's question.

Petals came off of Flowey's body and formed an arc around him. "Catch as many as you can!" He sent the petals towards the players who dodged them to Flowey's disappointment.

Flowey looked at them unimpressed. "Look, for my healing to work you have to catch my petals". He made more petals. "Let's try this again". He sent them again at a faster pace and if they didn't bring up defences in time they would have been hit by the petals.

Flowey's smile turned into a deadly sharp tooth filled one and his eyes went from cheerful white to absolute darkness. "TOUCH MY PETALS!" Petals came off every single flower in the area and formed a wall around the three players, boxing them in.

Flowey let out a rather disturbing laugh and the petals fly inwards towards the players. Flowey saw the crystals that signified the death of a player.

He then said the dialogue he was given if he killed all players in the area. "Stay determined and come back so I can kill you over and over again!" He let out one more laugh before his face went back to the friend one he had when the players came in and stayed frozen in place.

* * *

A.N. So yeah I made Shalltear fall in love with Mundus. Truth be told, I don't think Momonga really needs two women so I decided to give Shalltear to Mundus and in a way that doesn't make him a pervert.

Also, Peroroncino may or may not have left YGGDRASIL when it shut down, but I'll leave that for you guys to debate on. A poll will be on my profile for you to decide, It will active for a month which should allow for readers and any new comers to vote on. So remember Feb. 23 to March 23 is the voting period. The poll can be found on my profile

I hope displayed Flowey correctly, but I'm sure I did since I have played Undertale before and Flowey is actually my favourite character along with Undyne (Who won't be in the story).

Thanks for reading the latest chapter in The One That Came With and keep up to date with a follow or criticize with a review at your leisure.


	3. Into the New World

I would like to thank Sceonn who told me how much of a dick I made Mundus in this chapter. I didn't want to make Mundus like that and decided to re-upload this chapter with the personality I made him, not the asshole he was in the old version.

Thank you too the people who have voted on my poll so far and thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story. Whenever I get a review it always makes me feel like I'm doing something good and if it's just the guy or girl talking about how cool it was or is just telling me good work, It always brightens my day.

Now! Let's get to the story.

CHAPTER 3 IS HERE.

 **Bold letters** = Spells, status effects, settings, item names, and boss titles

"Quotations" = Someone talking

 **"Bold quotations and letters"** = Higher being or item talking

'I'm pretty sure these are still called apostrophes' = Someone thinking

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own Overlord. It would pretty cool though.

* * *

'Man. What the hell's with that depressing aura of his?' Mundus thought to himself about Momonga.

Currently, all the floor guardians were kneeling in front of them besides Flowey.

Mundus told Momonga about Flowey's pledge to him instead of him, but the Overlord didn't mind. He probably knew that Flowey was going to nothing even if he did do his oath of fidelity. So instead, Flowey was just being held by Mundus as they watched the whole 'ritual' happen.

Mundus was too busy thinking about Momonga's aura that he didn't notice his own aura was reacting in responce to his friends. Unlike his skeletal friend, the Dragonoid's aura was felt relieving like the wind, but felt deadly enough that any would be hesitant to approach him.

Suddenly, Mundus felt another dragon like presence appear to his left and saw Sibas who, like the others, was kneeling.

"The terrain around Nazarick has changed from the swamps that once surrounded it". Sebas spoke in a even tone.

'That confirms my previous thought'. He turned to Momonga who was praising the floor guardians. "If I may interject".

Momonga's aura dissapeared. "Yes, Mundus-san?" The skeleton leader questioned.

"With the report from Sebas, I have confirmed a theory I have been thinking of". He closed his eyes. "Nazarick as most likely been transported from the land of YGGDRASIL and into some kind of new world". He opened his eyes again and looked straight into Momonga's. "I wish to survey the land we're in and gain information about it".

His friend nodded. "If you wish to do something, I cannot stop you from doing so because we are equals and have always been".

Mundus nodded at Momonga. "Thank you Momonga-san"

Momonga turned back to the floor guardians. "I hope that you all can extend your fidelity to Mundus-san"

"Yes!". All the guardians said in unison with Shalltear being more loud than the others.

Mundus pulled out a book out of his inventory and handed to Momonga. "This will allow me to relay information to you even if I'm all the way around the world". He pulled out another book and waved it about. "Whatever I write on this will show up in your book".

Momonga nodded in approval at his information sharing system.

Flowey's creator put the scroll away. "I'll make my leave now". He teleported to floor one actually using his ring for once. Flowey didn't teleport with Mundus, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"That idiot! He knew that was going to happen!" His face got more pissed off by the second. "Next time I see him, I'm going to pull him into the air by his ankles and drop him to see how he feels!"

Momonga ignored Flowey's little verbal rampage and stared back at the guardians, causing his aura to come back full force. "You all know what I wish to be done". He then teleported away from the Amphitheaterum.

The floor guardians rose to their feet.

"Wow! I didn't think Momonga-sama could be that scary!" Aura slightly gushed. She didn't notice Albedo shivering with no obvious reason.

"Yeah, he was nice to us before and even poured us drinks when he thought we were thirsty". Mare spoke in a less shy tone than earlier.

Albedo's shivering increased to the point you could practically hear vibrations, which ended when she turned around. "Isn't Momonga-sama the best!"

Demiurge nodded. "Yes he's nice and knows when to act like a leader".

While the other floor guardians were talking, Shalltear was talking to a recently calmed down Flowey. "You know you shouldn't curse in front of Momonga-sama".

Flowey was confused. "Why the hell not?"

Shalltear brought her hand to the side of her mouth to block sound from travelling in that direction. "Albedo will get really bitchy about it".

Even though her hand was blocking the sound waves, Albedo heard what Shalltear said and turned to her with a yellow aura surrounding her form. "What was that you tiny breasted bitch!"

Shalltear matched Albedo's aura with her own red one and shouted back. "You heard me Cow!"

Albedo walked over talking with a really creepy face. "You just don't like that my Momonga-sama is better than your Mundus-sama, do you?!"

"Mundus-sam was able to match Momonga-sama's aura with his own and then some. It even made me extremly wet!"

"I bet Momonga-sama's aura made my panties way more wet than Mundus-sama's will ever do to your panties!"

Flowey cursed his luck while sulked. "Why am I always caught in the middle of these things?" He noticed all the male guardians moving away from the fight. He perked up at his chance. "Take me with you!"

They didn't hear him due to Shalltear and Albedo's volume.

Flowey cried on the inside a little. "Why can't I ever escape this!" He cried out loud.

The two arguing women turned to him and increased their aura. "Shut up Flowey!"

Flowey epped a little, but if you ever ask him he would slice you up with his petals and try to kill you.

The argument settled down after a few minutes telling all the male guardians it was safe to come back.

"You two done arguing?" Demiurge asked.

The auras around the two were gone, but they both still looked pissed at each other. "Yeah. We decided that we would marry the ones we love, birth their children, and let the children decide who is better". Shalltear explained.

Albedo nodded. "We aren't finished resolving this issue and I think we never will, but Momonga-sama has given us our orders and we should follow them".

Demiurge nodded. "That's that wise decision you two have made". He turned around and walked away to do his duties.

Everyone followed suit.

* * *

The sky was nothing like nothing like he had ever seen before. Back in the real world, it was hard to clear day or night due to all the pollution and smog that covered the city he lived in. Even if there was a clear sky, he wouldn't have time to enjoy it due to job, which took up most of his time and only allowed enough time for a couple hours in YGGDRASIL. The seven hours he spent hunting for Yig was pushing his schedule to the absolute limits, he was extremely lucky that his target was that close to the surface of the dungeon and not farther in like at level 5000.

Mundus must have been looking at the sky for awhile now because he felt Momonga and Demiurge come up behind him.

Momonga gasped at the clear night sky. "I have never seen a sky so clear before".

Mundus nodded still admiring the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it".

"Yes. Yes it is".

Demiurge didn't know why a clear sky was so important to his leader, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing.

Mundus managed to tear his eyes from the sky and looked at his friend. "I'm not going to ask about the armour and leave it at that". He grasped the power within him and allowed some to burst out from between his shoulder blades revealing his dragon wings. "I believe it is clear enough for a good aerial view". He lifted off the ground and into the sky.

* * *

Even though Mundus had a self appointed mission, that didn't stop him from having fun. He was doing barrel rolls and loop de loops making a beautiful show of himself in the air. Though this didn't stop him from noticing the village that he cast his dancing shadow upon.

He landed in the forest that surrounded the village and threw on a quick disguise that consisted off a tan travelers cloak and a white mask that had horizontal slits that allowed for eyesight. As a little decoration, the mask had some very ornate painting around the left eye that looked like he was crying black tears from far away. In reality it was just a bunch of swirls.

He walked towards the village under the guise of a wondering traveler who lost his way.

He noticed that no one was outside even though there was lamps outside. The lamps were most likely for if some one had to use the privy. Yes, privy. He made that guess from the build of all the houses. Wood and stone, which hints that there is no plumbing and therefore no inside bathroom. He could probably a bath house if he looked hard enough.

He saw a young blonde women rubbing her eyes in a tired fashion closing the door to a nearby house. She walked with squinted eyes due to the light the lamps gave off and couldn't really see where she was going. This caused her to bump into the disguised Mundus.

She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. "You all right?" He asked in a soft tone as he helped her onto her feet.

The girl was blushing in embarrassment. "Yes. I'm alright". The adrenaline seemed to wake her up, so she looked at the person that helped her up. "You're not from around here". She said it more like a statement than a question.

Mundus shook his head. "No. I have been travelling for many days and I just stumbled upon your village a few minutes ago". He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Her eyes grew wide with concern. "You got here just now?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her house. "You can stay with my family until you now where you're going".

She brought him inside her house and pointed to the only hallway in the house. "Our guest room is the final door to the right".

Mundus looked at her. "What if I have to use the privy?"

"Our privy is right behind our house".She started to push her legs together remembering she had to go to the bathroom. "Um.. If you'll excuse me".

Mundus waved her off. "I should be fine enough to settle in". Before She left for the door though, he asked one more question. "You never did give me your name or the villages for that matter".

She folded her hands in front of her and bowed. "My name is Enri Emmot and welcome to Carne Village".

Mundus bowed in response "My name is Nemo and I am from Ainz Ooal Gown".

They both stood straight and headed their separate ways as quietly as possible.

* * *

One word to describe the room would be small.

It was about 2x1 meters in length and width with only enough room for a bed and a dresser. On a positive note; there was a world map on the wall.

He was able to pin point where Nazarick was from the direction he came from and the little dot scribbled onto the border between to of the countries. At least he thought they were countries. He noticed that the language that the map was written in was something fairly old.

'It seems to be a mixture of Latin and Old English as well as some degree of some form of Japanese dialect'. He looked at where Carne Village was added on the map. 'Although some names seem to lean towards one language rather than all three'. He thought about it and put his knowledge to use. 'If I remember my university days, Carne means 'the flesh', which would make sense as it is right on the border of two countries'

He pulled out his Information Book and wrote down several notes about what he learned so far. The words sunk into the page and if the books worked as intended, the words should be showing up in Momonga's book.

He put all his armour away except for his mask and rings.

He looked at the rings. After the fight of Yig he never took them off as per **Death's** request and he was getting quite familiar with their abilities. He was even able to use all of their powers simultaneously now. He was quite proud with him self and was very happy that the rings persona's didn't mind him at all.

The rings glowed brighter somehow knowing that he was happy with them.

Mundus, or Nemo as he was going by now, shook his head and laid down in the bed that was provided for him by the nice young lady named Enri.

Even though it felt like it was stuffed with straw, Mundus fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

He rest was peaceful, but his awakening left something to be desired.

His rest was disturbed when he felt the hooves of dozens of horses trampling their way to the village. He would hazard a guess that they would be here in about 20 minutes.

Mundus quickly equipped all the armour he took off to sleep and stepped into the hallway of the house. He noticed that all the other doors to the house were open so he assumed everyone was up and doing chores and what not.

The disguised man walked into the main room, which he noticed had a stone stove and a table with chairs, 2 of which were occupied. One by a tiny red headed girl that was about to his knee in size and the other by a adult man with blonde hair and beard who was maybe a few heads shorter than he was. He looked and saw Enri at the stove cooking something that smelt like bacon and eggs.

The red headed girl turned in her seat and stared at the massive figure the was standing in their kitchen. She pointed at him. "You're tall".

Mundus laughed at her blunt observation.

The adult whom Mundus presumed to be the father looked at his daughter. "Now Nemu, be nice to our guest". He stood up and held his hand out to him. "Kazoku"

Mundus shook his hand. "Nemo" They released their hands and Kazoku sat back down.

The father gestured to one of the two empty seats. Accepting the offer, 'Nemo' sat down. "I believe you already met my eldest Enri" He nodded his head to the young women who was cooking breakfast.

"And I'm Nemu!" The little girl shouted in child-like enthusiasm, which fitted as she couldn't be any older than eight.

Enri put the food she was cooking onto four plates and with an impressive display of balance brought them over to the table using only her arm to hold them. She laid them out in front of everbody, who started eating in a quite relaxed pace.

Mundus didn't want to feel like the odd one out, but he also didn't want to remove his mask and show his identity. It wasn't like he was that well versed in the illusion department when it came to spells.

Nemu pointed her fork at Mundus' face. "Can you even take off your mask mister?"

Mundus nodded his head. "Yes I can".

"Then take it off and eat".

Kazoku looked up from his plate and looked at his youngest. "Nemu, forks are for eating not pointing".

Nemu went back to her breakfast blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Yes papa".

Mundus chuckled once again at the child. He decided that removing his mask and eating the delicious smelling food would be the best course of action.

His hand grasped his porcelain mask and took it off revealing his youthful face to the family. They didn't gawk at him or anything so that was good. He picked up a piece of bacon and bit half of it off. It had been awhile since he'd had a home cooked meal and this didn't disappoint.

As he ate, Mundus focused on the rather large group that was quickly closing distance with the village. There was about eight minutes before they came upon the village. Mundus hurried his pace enough to eat more quickly, but not enough to alert the others to his rush.

He finished his plate and stood up with a bow. "Thank you for the meal Enri". He went for the door, but was stopped by Enri's voice. "Are you leaving already?"

Mundus nodded and opened the door and left.

He proceeded to walk quickly in the opposite direction of the the approaching horses.

* * *

The Dragonoid was not that far from the village when he heard screams of terror and pain.

He didn't think that was the intent of the horses that came. He turned around and ran towards the village

He felt two people approaching him from the direction of the village. One was chasing the other

"Somebody help us!" The familiar voice of Enri screamed out from behind him. His body stopped and stiffened.

"Please!" The desperate cry rang through the forest.

The Magic Knight clenched his hands as the two options classed in his mind. Either he could save the Enri and possibly leave the villager to their fate or he could continue on and leave her.

His chivalry won out.

'Dammit!' Mundus whirled towards the screams using wind manipulation to speed himself up.

He found a bleeding Enri holding Nemu close to her chest with a knight of sorts raising his blade to kill both her and Nemu. That might have actually happened if Mundus didn't send a spell their way.

 **"Wind Lobotomy"**. A thin sliver of air solidified and shoot it self through the eye hole in the helmet causing the knight to drop his sword and fall backwards.

At the same time a **Gate** opened a few feet behind the sisters that let a certain Overlord through.

Momonga looked surprised that the knight was killed before he stepped out of his **Gate** , but when he felt the familiar presence of his 'scout' he knew their was no problem. Well the whole 'no problem' thing got thrown out the wind as soon as the two girls turned and faced the obviously walking dead person.

'Has the reaper come to collect our souls now?' Enri wondered.

Munus' white jeweled ring glowed and a voice he hadn't heard in awhile spook up. **"The older one thinks I've come to collect her and her sister. I suggest you get over their and calm her down".** Mundus nodded and ran over to the two petrified girls.

He knelt in front of them and shook them out of their trance. "Are you two alright?" He asked.

The shaking knocked them out of their daze and made them focus on their old house guest. "No I think I'm going to die". Enri reached for the wound on her back. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "When I pass on, can I ask of you to take care of Nemu for me?"

Mundus gaped and reached into his cloak as if searching for something, but in reality he was pulling a potion out of his inventory. He pulled the glass vial full of red liquid out and held it out to the young women. "Drink this and I won't have to".

She took the vial and took the stopper out. She started at the liquid for a second before downing the vial.

Enri instantly felt the large cut one her back heal up and stop bleeding. She felt where the the cut was and looked up at her healer in wonder, but she noticed that he was talking with the reaper.

"Momonga, what are you doing here?" The Dragonoid asked.

Momonga looked at the two girls for a moment. "I saw those two in trouble and I simply wanted to help".

Mundus smiled. "Thats kind of you". Realization struck him a second later. He steeled his eyes at his friend. "What do you mean you 'saw' them".

"I have a mirror in my room that allows me to see where ever I want with the exception of a few areas". He noticed his friend shivering. "Are you alright?"

The Magic Knight bonked Momonga on the head. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had that! It would have saved me trouble!" He huffed. "Whatever, now's not the time for that" He looked at where the path to the village. "There are more knights in the village that way".

Mundus turned to the girls and pulled something else out of his cloak. A white feather. This was an expensive pay item he bought during the fifth anniversary YGGDRASIL sale and it was still expensive during the sale. It would summon a medium sized dragon that was equal to or slightly lower than the buyers level. He didn't really need it anymore as he believed he wasn't going to be raiding any cities soon. Plus he was a dragon god in full retrospect after he absorbed Yig's soul.

Before he gave the feather to them, he looked to Momonga who just set up a barrier around them with the use of protection class spells. "I think it would be useful if you gave them a couple of your summoning items that you don't need". His friend nodded and produced two horns that he recognized as an item that, when used, would conjure up a squad of Goblins.

They both tossed their items inside the barrier Momonga made around them. Momonga spoke this time. "Blow into those horns and a squad of Goblins will come to your aid".

Mundus then explained his gift. "The feather shall summon a dragon that will help in your time of need, but I advise that it should be used as a last resort".

The known remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown turned away from them and faced where the village was. Momonga spied the corpse that laid in their path and came up with a devilishly good plan.

He raised his hand towards the corpse. **"Mid-Tier Summon: Death Knight"**.

Blood came out of every hole the body had and started forming upwards into a vaguely human like being. It engulfed the body within itself and shot upwards to something taller than Mundus. The grotesque being took form and became a extremely tall skeleton with black armour and a helmet with two horns pointing forwards. It's weapons of choice was a rather big curved sword that when compared to the Death Knight's size it looked rather small and a tower shield that was actually bigger than the wielder itself.

Momonga pointed in the direction of the village. "There are knights in a village that way"

"Kill them all".

The Death Knight roared and ran in the direction it was given.

Momonga waved his friend over. "Let us go and see what state the village is in". They started walking away until Enri shouted out them.

"Wait! What are your names?" She asked them both. She knew now that 'Nemo' was lying due to his abilities.

Momonga looked at her with a single eye. "My name". He thought for a second. "Is Ainz Ooal Gown".

Mundus did the same thing as his friend and stared with one eye. He heard in her voice that the question was actually for both of them. He didn't know how she figured it out, but his cover was blown anyway. "And I am Mundus Solvite".

With that out of the way, the two guild members continued onwards to the village.

* * *

A.N.

Fun Fact # 1. Mundus' education. Mundus went to university for Modern and Ancient Languages and has a Masters Degree in both. He also got a law degree for if languages didn't work out.

Fun Fact # 2. Mundus' job. In the real world, Mundus acts as a translator in a court of law and is also an English teacher at his old high school.

I actually found this chapter to be lacking in some departments, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Also thank you to all those who have voted so far and for those of you who haven't, worry not as the poll is still open for a few weeks.

I'm going to wait a little bit for the next chapter so I can read the light novels and watch the anime.

So yeah. Bye bye for now.


End file.
